Software applications are often written and edited by users in development environments. Once application code is finalized, it is compiled and then run. Often compiling application code successfully, and without errors, is the only debugging performed by an applications developer. However, simply running an application reveals very little about how a software application functions at runtime, how efficient the application is, how efficient logical elements within the code are, etc. Such qualities of application code must be guessed or gleaned from running the code.